Serendipity
by Hwasabi Mon
Summary: Serendipity - "happy accident","fortunate happenstance", "pleasant surprise". Finding something good without looking for it. Kate enjoys a weekend away and gets more than she bargained for. AU meeting. Humor, fluff and eventual romance. Rated T to be safe, although it could be rated K for now. Read and review.


**Hey guys. Long time no see. Sorry, I've been really busy and feeling rather uninspired. I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or any of the characters.**

 **The original prompt will be posted at the end of some chapter later on, in case somebody didn't want to know it before reading.**

 **This story happens before the show's timeline.  
**

 **Now, on with the story.**

 **Dedicated to Tami**

* * *

 _ **Serendipity**_

 _Chapter one_

* * *

„Kate please-"

"No."

"It's just for-"

"No."

"But its fr-"

"I said no, Lanie." Kate looked at her friend with more than just mild exasperation. _Why couldn't Lanie just understand that she had work to do?_ There were tons of new cases coming in through the doors of the 12th every day, not to mention her mother's murder. She couldn't simply get up and leave. These people need her help. They need the closure. So she couldn't just get up and leave.

"-already talked about it with Montg-… You're not even listening to me, Kate!" The tone of Lanie's voice suggested that she was getting angry as well. After a very sharp look pointed at her friend to make sure she was listening, Lanie continued. "I already talked to Montgomery and he said that you've been working overtime every weekend for the past five weeks and even he can see that you're tired and need a vacation."

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight." Kate turned her head around so she could shoot her friend one of her patented glares. "You signed me up for a competition behind my back and then went to my superior to make sure he won't let me work that weekend?" Kate's voice was slowly rising and a few police officers already turned their heads in their direction.

"Yes, and yes, and you're welcome." Lanie said with the most infuriating smile on her face.

"Lanie-"

"Kate, listen to me." She held her hand up when she saw Kate had a retort ready on her tongue. "I love you, you're my best friend and it's hurting me to see you working yourself ragged without any rest or fun in your life. I can see it in your eyes that you are tired." Now Lanie's eyes softened and she looked at Kate with almost a motherly smile. "I know it's hard and that it feels like you're all alone. But that's the thing. You're not. I'm here and it's my duty as your best friend to cheer you up when you're down or to kick your ass when you're being an idiot. Like right now."

Lanie's may have sounded a bit harsh to other people, but Kate knew that it was her best friend's way of telling her to get on with her life. Not forget, because that was impossible but to at least let go of it for a little while. Tears of happiness sprung to Kate's eyes when she realized how grateful she was for the other woman's presence in her life.

"Oh honey, come here." Suddenly small but strong hands enveloped Kate's figure and she couldn't help but bury her head in Lanie's dark hair.

"Oh and for the record, I didn't sign you up behind your back." Lanie added after they let go of each other. "I decided to join the competition, but after winning I realized that you need it more than me right now. Geez Kate, I'm not asking you to climb the Everest or cross the Sahara desert. I'm asking you, as your friend, to take care of yourself and relax for two days. Two days in an amazing hotel with a pool, private Jacuzzi, room service at any hour of the day and the most beautiful view in the States."  
Kate was speechless. She knew that Lanie cared for her well-being, but she hadn't realized how much her life affected others around her. She was so touched that she didn't know what to say. Lanie was willing to sacrifice her vacation for her and here she was, almost yelling at her friend for giving her a weekend away from work. _Way to go, Kate_.

"Lanie, I'm sorry for being so ungrateful, I didn't know that you worried about me so much."

"Of course I worry about you, that's what best friends do!" Now her smile turned a bit condescending. It amazed Kate how many smiles Lanie gave so freely to people around her. Sometimes she wished she could be so carefree as well. Although she knew it wasn't possible. It would never be possible again, not with the weight on her shoulders after what happened to her mother.

"Now, you'll go home, take a shower, have something to eat, preferably not anything that came out of a Styrofoam box and get a good night's sleep." Now Kate had to smile a bit at her friend's antics.

"Yes, mom." Lanie's belly laugh was a reward enough for the small twinge of pain in Kate's belly at the thought of her own mother.

"Don't you 'yes, mom' me, girl. By the way, I arranged a ride to the hotel for you." After seeing Kate's confused look, Lanie continued." A friend of mine owes me a favor and I decided it's time to use it. The car will pick you up tomorrow at 8:30" She didn't give Kate any time to protest as she made her way to the precinct's elevator.

Kate just shook her head, then thought of something and called out to her friend.

"Hey, Lanie?" she waited until the shorter woman looked up from the inside of the elevator. "Thank you." And after a small pause she added. "You're the best friend I could have wished for."

"And don't you forget it!" Lanie's answer could be heard just before the elevator's doors closed. Kate just chuckled to herself. Her best friend was a force to be reckoned with when she put her head up to something.

After spending about an hour at the precinct to make sure everything was in order, Kate took her friend's advice and went home. First things first, she put the first few articles of clothing that she found into a bag to take with her to the hotel. After putting in some jeans, shirts, shorts, a hoodie, black sweatpants, a few pairs of socks, bras and panties, she stumbled upon a piece of lingerie that Lanie made her buy during their last shopping trip. It was a black teddy made out of some soft, almost see-through material embedded with beautiful black lace. To say it was quite revealing was an understatement but Kate also couldn't deny how it complimented her body when she put it on in the store. Not that she had many opportunities to wear it. None, to be honest. So what? She wasn't a girl that liked to sleep around and she wasn't interested in one night stands either, let alone long-term relationships. She had a murder to solve before any sort of relationship happened. She didn't need a piece of lace reminding her of her love life, or lack thereof.

Focusing on the task at hand, her gaze jumped a couple times between her bag and the offending piece of lingerie. After a defeated sigh and a shake of her head, Kate threw it in the bag. Might as well put it to good use, since she was going on a vacation. Not that she planned to sleep with anyone during the trip, but one never knew. Afterwards, she took a long hot shower that eased her sore muscles, ate some leftover lasagna from god knows when and headed to her bed after putting on a pink shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

After her head hit the pillow, Kate's mind started to wander. She could admit to herself that she was excited about what tomorrow would bring. She would enjoy herself, maybe have a few drinks, read a good book, sleep more than she has slept this past week and then come home. Simple. Little did she know how much her life would change in the upcoming days.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **Well, that's it.**

 **Guys, do you still read and enjoy Castle even though the show ended? Is it still worth writing? Please, let me know.**

 **Honestly, this was supposed to be a one-shot but I started writing and I had 1400 words and only like… 2 scenes written. Whoops? I just love these characters and this is my treatment of Castle withdrawals. It's been more than a year and I'm still not over the show. This fic is for the people who still want to hear more of Kate's and Rick's story (although a bit differently) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **xxMonika**


End file.
